Agape
by Masami Aomame
Summary: Agape is the highest form of love. It's selfless, sacrificial, unconditional and persists no matter the circumstances. (Oneshot collection based on canon-verse)
1. Adieu

_**Please enjoy this fic the way you feel comfortable. I write out of my love for SasuSaku and I deliberately post them on a free platform. You don't OWE me any follows/favourites/reviews. I'm very thankful you even gave my fic a chance, I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**Adieu**_

**Summary: **Sasuke bids goodbye to his wife and daughter as he leaves on his long mission.

**Rating:** K

* * *

"Come to Mama, Sarada," Sakura invites her daughter into her arms with a bright smile.

Sasuke gently passes the girl to his wife. The moment her tiny form leaves him, making herself comfortable in her mother's embrace, there's a sudden feeling of loss inside his chest.

"Papa?" Sarada turns her small head to her father, blinking her big black eyes. Unsure why he's suddenly refusing to carry her anymore.

"Papa is going away on an important work, Sarada," Sakura explains lovingly.

"Papa… is going away?" she looks back at her father.

Sasuke's throat goes dry, he swallows hard, "Yes… Sarada."

"When will you come back? Sarada wants to play with Papa," she pouts puffing her cheeks.

_When will I come back? _

_I… I don't know Sarada. Maybe by the time I do, you no longer would be eager to play with me._

"Papa will be back as soon as his work is over. So, say goodbye to him properly."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes. Say bye bye Papa, be safe on your journey," Sakura smiles again.

But she'd rather not.

If anything, she wants to be upset just like her daughter and ask him not to leave. Maybe if she requests him to stay, only for today, he'd listen? Would it be too selfish?

_It's not like I'm asking him to stay forever. Just one day. I'm letting him leave me… leave us... for who knows how long. Is it too much to ask for just one more day in return? He can leave tomorrow. Then we'll have another day to spend together. The three of us. Doing something fun, turning it into a memory we can all treasure._

But she knows it won't change a thing.

Even if he does stay today, once they're here tomorrow and he's about to leave, she'll feel like this again. She'd want to ask him to stay again. Even if he stays another day, another week, another month, another year. Because that day will never come when she'll be ready to bid goodbye to him.

But the thing is: she still has to. That's how it has been. Always. By now she has started to lose count of how many times she has stood here at the gate, watching his back as he left. Unable to accompany him. For various reasons.

_One might think that by now I should've gotten used to it. But that never happens. Every time it hurts the same if not more._

"Papa, bye bye. Be safe," Sarada repeats her mother's words with a cheerful smile. Making her chubby cheeks look even chubbier; not comprehending very well what exactly these words imply.

"Bye Sarada. Be a good girl and listen to your Mama. Okay?"

"Sarada is a good girl," she declares happily, unaware of the huge change that is taking place in her life.

"I know," he smiles gently and then taps the baby's forehead with his two fingers, "I'll see you next time, Sarada."

The girl gives a big smile exposing her baby teeth and Sasuke's eyes almost tear up.

"Here," Sakura holds out the lunchbox; neatly wrapped in a fabric decorated with the Uchiha Clan's emblem.

A lunch she prepared especially for him. Who knows when he'll get to taste her cooking again. The flavour of home, of love and warmth.

His heterochromic eyes look into a pair of vivid green ones.

_I know exactly what you're going to do. You'll over-exert yourself to fill the void left by me. You'll take it upon yourself to do all the things that her father… I... am supposed to do for Sarada. Without a single complaint. You'll go through all the hardships of the world for my sake. You've done it before. You'll do it again. And it hurts to see you go such lengths because of me._

_I wish I could stay here, with you and Sarada. I hate making you go through all of it alone._

Sakura tries to come up with something to say. But she can't. Because what she's feeling at the moment aren't words she can voice. No, she is supposed to send him away with a smile. She has to be strong. She has to be brave.

_Why is it like this for us? It always has been. And looks like it always will be. We've spent more time apart than together. Even now, when we belong with each other, it still doesn't change._

_Why is it always us, Sasuke Kun? Why is our time always limited?_

A silent teardrop escapes her eye without her knowledge and rolls down her cheek. Glistening in the morning sun.

Sasuke feels a stabbing pain in his heart. His hand twitches to wipe it away, to console her.

_But what can I even say? What assurance do I offer you now when I'm leaving you behind once again? _

_Do I even have any right to do that?_

_With the powers I wield, this is the only life I can have. I can't run away from my responsibilities. And the hardships they bring along._

_But you could. You could've chosen someone else. Someone who wouldn't have to leave you again and again. Someone with whom it'd have been much easier for you._

_But you didn't._

_Instead, you waited for me, even when you knew very well how difficult that'd make things for you._

_If that doesn't give me the right…_

He lifts his lone hand, gently wiping away the dampness.

_This_ _warmth, her warmth, who knows when I'd get to feel this on my skin ever again._

His touch breaks the strong resolve that was holding Sakura back and tears start streaming down her face; way beyond control.

_So much for sending him away with a smile._

"Sa-Sasuke Kun… I'm sorry… I-"

_I didn't want to send you away like this. I didn't want to make you feel bad about leaving. But I keep thinking about going back home. Where the three of us spent the last few years, together. And from now on, you won't be with us. Everywhere I'll look, I'll think how you're not there anymore. I'll miss you Sasuke Kun. I'll miss you so terribly. So terribly._

"It's alright."

_You don't have to force a smile when you're feeling like crying. I don't need that. Show me your tears, they'll remind me that you're waiting here, Sarada is waiting here for me. It'd give me strength._

_I made darkness my home when I was far too young. I had shut my eyes for good and refused to see any light. But in the end, I found light once again. But now, once more, I'm on my way to travel the path of darkness_.

_However, this time, even if I have to spend years in the dark, my home is here, with you and Sarada. I will come back to you two no matter how long it takes me._

Sakura sees the agony in his eyes.

_What am I doing? Just how can I be so selfish? I'll be here, surrounded by people I've known throughout my life. I'll wake up every day on our bed, I'll live in the house that is filled with our memories together. I will see Sarada grow up. And to my luck, she resembles you a little too much._

_But you? You won't even have a roof over your head most of the time. Where would you sleep every night? What would you eat? God knows what life you'll be living from now on._

_You lost your family when you were just a kid. You've spent so much time alone even though it was you who taught me the pain of loneliness. And now that you have a family again, you still can't be with us. Isn't this so unfair? Haven't you done enough already?_

_But knowing you, what can I say?_

_You're just like that, sacrificing your own happiness for the sake of this world. Without anyone even knowing. You'll do whatever it takes to secure a better future._

_And as your wife, I take pride in that. So, I'll do everything I can to support you. I'll face every hardship that comes my way. Because compared to you, Sasuke Kun, my sacrifices are_ _nothing_.

"Please be safe," she smiles through her tears.

_That's all I ask. Please remember that we are here, waiting for you to return to us. I know how sacrificing you can be, but unless it's the only way out, please don't throw your life away. Please don't leave us, Sasuke Kun. Please._

"Ah. You too. Take care of yourself and Sarada."

"We'll be alright. We'll be here in the village. Naruto is here, Kakashi Sensei is here, Shishou is here, all of our friends are here. Nothing can happen to us."

_I hope so. I've lost everything once. I can't even bring myself to imagine going through the same pain once again. I never thought I'd be able to love someone like that ever again. I was afraid to risk it all over again. But you made me._

_So, Sakura, please be safe. And take care of Sarada. I know you'll raise her properly. I have faith in you._

He looks at Sarada.

_I won't be here from now on. How many precious moment I'd miss? I won't be here to share your happiness with you. I won't be here to comfort you when you're hurt. I won't be here to take care of you when you fall ill. I won't be here to applaud you for your achievements. I won't be here for so many things…_

_I'm sorry, Sarada._

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

_Always… always…_

"Sasuke Kun," Sakura's voice shakes a little despite all her efforts to stay strong.

Sasuke lifts his hand and taps her forehead, "I'll see you next time."

He brings his lips to gently touch her forehead, then Sarada's.

Warm tears flood her cheeks, Sakura finally gives up on trying to hide them.

Sasuke reaches out his hand and takes the bentou box from her.

"Bye, Papa," Sarada says, a little confused by now.

"Bye, Sarada."

"I'll be back," he looks Sakura in the eye as he utters those words.

_Believe me, Sakura. I will be back. No matter how long it takes. I'll come back to you. I know it's a really cruel thing to ask of you, and especially after how many times you've already done this before. But, Sakura… please wait for me._

"Please come back safe."

_I'll wait for you. I don't care how long it takes. How many weeks, months, years, decades. Even if the pink of my hair turns grey, I'll still wait for you._

_Always_.

The sun shines in the eastern sky, the morning still young. The woman stands at gate of the village, her baby daughter in her arms. The man's dark figure keeps getting farther and farther away from them with every other step he takes.

Both of them vow in silence, _this_ _isn't_ _goodbye._

* * *

**Note: **My friend made me listen to _**Stay** by **Blackpink **_saying it reminded her of SasuSaku and that led to this one shot.

I'm posting this today (it's already 16th here) because I found ffnet exactly a year ago and that was my introduction to the world of fan fiction. Back then I had no idea that a year later, I'll have my own fics with people actually reading them. This is where I found all my favourite fics and this is also where I started as a fic writer. This is where people welcomed a complete newbie and gave her lots of love and support.

This fic is to express my thankfulness to all my readers. I treasure you more than you can ever imagine.

Much love,

June ❤️

[16.06 .2019]


	2. Home

**_Home_**

**Summary: **Away from home, Sasuke writes a letter to his wife.

**Rating:** K

* * *

"You don't need to. I was only here to get a few things. I can spend the night-"

"There's no way I can allow that," the man interrupts. A kind smile on his wrinkled face. "I can never repay you for your help last time. Please, be my guest tonight. You look tired. It must have been a while since you last had good food and proper rest."

He remains quiet. Contemplating the elderly man's offer. The idea of imposing upon other people's kindness doesn't sit well with him. Besides, having lost his family at the age of seven, he was compelled to learn to take care of himself without having to trouble others. Having his own family now, a very attentive wife who is always there to take care of his needs, he still prefers to do his works by himself. Sometimes getting scolded by his pink haired wife as she reminds him that he no longer is alone and can rely on her if he has to.

His wife…

Without realising, he sighs.

"Sasuke San?"

The village chief speaks, his greyish eyebrows raising a little.

In the end, Sasuke gives in.

* * *

"Would you be needing anything else, Sasuke San?" the chief's son asks him as he prepares the room.

"Noth-" a thought occurs to him, "Could I have some paper and ink?"

The other man stares at him for a few seconds before replying with a smile. "Of course."

.

.

.

He dips the brush into the dark sumi ink...

_Sakura,_

_You will be glad to know, tonight I had a proper meal and have a proper bed with a roof over my head. _

_Do you remember the village I helped dealing with a local gang of bandits shortly after leaving Konoha? I was here today and the chief offered me his hospitality. Of course, I declined at first but he insisted. _

Or maybe he was getting tired of being by himself in the middle of undeveloped lands where even the sight of a human being was a rare happening. Who knew.

_The chief offered to serve my dinner in the room. But after some consideration, I refused. This isn't an inn. If I'm being someone's guest, it is common courtesy to attend the dinner with everyone in the family. They were all very kind and welcoming. Doing their best to make me feel at home. The food was humble. Steamed rice, grilled fish, tofu miso soup with wakame and spring onions, rolled omelettes and spinach salad. And sharing it with the family, it was a very pleasant experience._

_And_

Seeing the family gathered together around the small table, the smiles of comfort on their faces, it had brought a certain warmth to his heart.

And a feeling of being out of place.

As if a puzzle piece trying to fit in where it doesn't belong. For he belongs somewhere else.

At another dinner table. Where there's a seat. An empty one. Saved for him even though he hasn't been there in years. But that place belongs to him. Always has, always will.

_it made me miss home._

He still remembers the early days of his marriage. When Sakura would try her best to cook for him. Being the important figure she is, it wasn't easy for her to stay in the kitchen for hours. She was always busy, always needed. But that didn't hinder her enthusiasm. She'd try her best. To the point of over-exerting herself. At times Sasuke wanted to ask her to stop. To tell her it was okay. She didn't need to push herself that far for his sake. But in the end, he decided not to. Because it made her happy. She wanted to give him the comforts of home, the love of family. There once was a time when it baffled him. How she was always there, putting his happiness above her own. Always trying her best to give him everything he wanted, needed. But slowly he came to understand. It was because seeing him happy was her way of finding happiness. Because he, too, was the same. He wanted to make her happy too, to do his best to see her smile. No, he didn't always succeed, but he wanted to. Even years ago, before he lost his path in the darkness, he was ready to throw away everything, his life with his yet unfulfilled goal, for her sake. It's like his former mentor once told him. Love doesn't need a reason. It took him some time but he finally realised. So, instead of trying to stop Sakura, he started to help her. To lighten her burden. Having lived by himself since a young age, it wasn't a big task for him. But it was new. For he wasn't one for luxuries. To him, necessity meant everything. But if Sakura wanted to make three side dishes, he would help her with that even though he himself would be perfectly fine with just one. Because they were family now. The things he wanted and the things she wanted, they had to be combined together. So, he would help when he could. And during moments of mishap, he would eat her overly cooked rice, or salty soups, or slightly burnt fishes without any complaints. For it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she loved him enough to push herself that far in order to make him happy. On his travels, he has at times eaten at several renowned eateries. Famous recipes. But if he could replace them with Sakura's half burnt food because she had to rush to save a patient's life, he'd do that in a heartbeat.

_And I was shocked to see the chief's granddaughter. Last time I was here, she was a toddler. About the same age as Sarada when I left Konoha. Seeing her all grown up, it made me realise Sarada has grown up as well. You did tell me she has, it just hit me today how much._

How many years has it been? She goes to the academy now. She no longer is the little girl he left behind. He recalls getting upset as a little boy when his own father forgot about his academy entrance ceremony. But he himself… what has he done? Sure, Sakura was there with Sarada. But her being there doesn't change the fact that he himself was absent. From so many important events of his daughter's life. Does she despise him for it? He can't blame her even if she does. But Sakura tells him she doesn't. Instead, she is very curious about him. She asks her when he'd be back home. But not like those early days. When she used to pester her mother with her daily list of questions. Back then, by when she used to mean which moment. If her Papa isn't back now, will he be back by evening? But now, by when she means, someday in the distant future. If ever.

_Is she still asking about me? Or has she forgotten already?_

Sakura told him she wears glasses now. What are the things she told Sarada about him? Not much, that's for sure. Because that's what they decided upon. That's what is good for her. The less she knows, the safer she will be. That's how he finds solace. As he feels himself being erased from his only child's memory little by little, he reminds himself that this is for her sake too. That his work secures a safe future for her. Someday, when she's older and he gets to meet her once again, maybe he can explain things to her properly. Maybe she will understand. Or maybe she won't. Maybe she will despise him for leaving her and her mother behind.

Wouldn't it be a great life if he didn't have to?

Getting to wake up next to Sakura every morning, eating food prepared by her, welcomed by her when he returns home, having her by his side when he gets sick, listening to how her day was at work. Things that other husbands are privileged to have, he can't.

And… She is no different. When she returns home late at night, tired after a long day of lending her chakra to other people, her husband isn't there to take care of her. He isn't there to comfort her at her vulnerable moments. Even their daughter, a daughter she is supposed to raise with him, she raises her on her own. Being a front-line medic, a mother, taking care of the household, she does it all on her own.

_How are you? How are things at the hospital? Are you taking proper care of your health? _

Maybe if he didn't have the powers he has, or maybe if Sakura wasn't the great healer needed by the village that she is, they wouldn't have to part.

But with the way things are, he doesn't know another way out. Neither does Sakura. This is what they decided upon together. This is the best they could come up with given their situation.

_I wish I could be with you._

However, he can't. And it frustrates him at times. But he tells himself that this way he can appreciate them better. This way, when he can finally be with them, he will know not to waste a moment. Because he knows how precious those moments are. Besides, he is protecting them too. By staying away, he eradicates potential threats that might harm them in the future. He keeps the world safe from the shadows. And his family is a part of that world. Sasuke knows if needed, he'll give up his life to secure their safety. He found them after years of loneliness, of pain and suffering. Even if there isn't a way for them to always be together, the fact that they are his family won't change. The reason he thinks so is because in the past, his close friend taught him that bonds are what's most important. With them, regardless of the distance, he has a bond. Even if they can't meet everyday, they are an irreplaceable existence in his life.

His most valued treasure.

His family. The place where he belongs. His home…

In the darkness of the night, the flame of the lamp flickers a little as Sasuke keeps filling up the blank sheets of paper with his feelings in the form of black scribbles.

* * *

**Note: **I named this home because there isn't an equivalent of 居場所 (ibasho) in English. It means a place where one belongs. Home is the closest I could get in English.

I left the letter like that because I'm not very sure how to continue it. Would he write long letters? What if by mistake it falls to the wrong hand and reveals unnecessary information? But keeping it too short is also kinda idk I just played safe. You're free to judge me for that.

I got the idea while reading Sasuke Retsuden, when Sasuke told Jiji about exchanging letters with Sakura. I started writing this back then. But figured I should wait until I finished Naruto Retsuden in case there was some details. There wasn't too much but I did take the part about him throwing his life away because it'd keep them safe. Also, I used a part from Sasuke Retsuden. I changed it a little to make it about his family here but in the main novel it's about Sakura. It goes like this:

_'Even if there isn't a ring or whatever, even if there's no way for them to always be together, the fact that Sakura is his wife, his family, won't change. The reason he thinks so is because in the past, his close friend taught him that bonds are what's most important. With Sakura, regardless of the distance, he has a bond. Even if they can't meet everyday, she is his partner who can't be replaced.' (Sasuke Retsuden, Chapter 5, Page 144)_

Whatever, I suck at canon based stories so leave me a review if you can. I've read this so many times in the last three days that I no longer feel anything reading this. It just sounds like gibberish to me at this point.

Anyway,

Lots of love,

June ❤️

[20.01.2020]


	3. With You

_**With You**_

**Summary:** Once again, Sasuke makes it back home to his family.

**Rating:** T

* * *

_**I'm posting this story today as a birthday gift for my friend Clara. Happy Birthday, Clara** (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤_

* * *

_**Note: **The setting of this story is between chapter five and epilogue of Naruto Retsuden. In case you haven't read it, what happens is SakuNaruSasu rides a chakra run bike. They were going for a satellite where the polar particles were. Because it'd cure Naruto's illness (inability to use chakra). But the vessel of the particles was sealed and Sasuke decided to break it. Which would cost him his life. Because he thought Naruto being able to use chakra again will ensure the safety of the village. And Sakura, knowing very well what he had planned, sent him off with a kiss, telling him she believes in him. In the end, the seal was undone thanks to the efforts of Ino-Shika-Chou, Sai and Orochimaru. Sasuke felt relieved that he didn't need to die. Naruto was M-A-D mad at him and punched him hard in the face. Which Sasuke took without even trying to fight back. This story is after all of that is done and SasuSaku finally returns home, late at night. Sarada is staying at Iruka Sensei's place with Inojin._

* * *

A soft clicking noise breaks the silence reigning in the empty living room as Sakura turns the lights on. A step behind her, Sasuke takes off his shoes in silence and places them neatly on the entranceway.

"I'm making tea," the pink haired kunoichi turns around with a smile, "Do you want some?"

Tea at this hour won't be a good idea under normal circumstances. But this isn't normal circumstances. So, after a moment's consideration, Sasuke answers, "Ah."

"Yoshi," Sakura walks towards the kitchen.

Not moving from his place, Sasuke just looks at her. Studying her top to bottom with a sharp gaze of his midnight black eyes. The damp pink strands of her hair clumping together and sticking to her cheeks and forehead. Her drenched red outfit, clinging to her body. Patches of dirt marring her entire form here and there. He doesn't miss the tired look that lurks in the depths of her green eyes even though on the surface, she looks just as bright. It wasn't an easy task, riding that system bike against gravity while carrying her two teammates. It was Kakashi's idea. He clearly hasn't forgotten which one of his students excelled in those early lessons about chakra control. Therefore he suggested that she be the one to run the bike, keeping it attached to the pillar that the former Hokage created with his kouhai, Yamato. Riding through the rain and hail storm, being at the front, she was the one to take most of the brutal hits by the chilly pellets of ice and droplets of rain. She must be exhausted, drained of chakra, yet she acts like her usual cheerful self. As if this is just another night at the Uchiha household. Like nothing happened, like he didn't almost…

"Anata?" Sakura looks at him.

"Ah, I'll... take a shower first," Sasuke heads towards the bathroom.

.

.

.

"What?" Sasuke finally asks after he feels Sakura staring at him through the mirror.

"Your hair looks funny, burnt in places like this," she giggles as she gets up from the stool at the dressing table. Standing in front of her husband, she reaches her left hand and tucks one dark black lock behind his ear. "I'll give you a haircut tomorrow."

Sasuke doesn't reply.

"Oh, and you'll need a new cloak as well, this one got burnt badly. I don't think it can be mended."

Sasuke sits still on the edge of the bed, looking up at his wife in the dim light of their bedroom as she keeps talking to him in a loving tone. Then he feels her hand lightly brush over that one place on his right cheek. And it hurts so bad, he almost flinches. Making her retreat her hand immediately.

"Ah, sorry. Did I hurt you?" she smiles apologetically. Then she lifts that hand once again and he sees the warm green chakra glowing there on the fingertips, "I'll heal it right away."

But before her hand can come anywhere near his cheek, he grabs her slender wrist with his lone hand. Stopping her movement.

"Sasuke Kun?" Sakura blinks in confusion.

"Don't," he finally speaks.

His wife stands there in front of him, the green glow still burning on her hand before it finally disappears. And it's only after that that he slowly lets go of her wrist.

"It'll leave a bruise, you know?" she goes ahead and lightly touches his cheek, and he lets her this time. She cups his face in her palms and gently, very gently brushes the tips of her fingers against that place that is already starting to take a bluish hue. "It hurts a lot. Doesn't it?" she asks in a soft voice.

Naruto didn't hold back. He was infuriated. He was beyond infuriated. Partly at Sasuke, partly at himself for putting his precious friend in a position like that. Kakashi, Yamato or even Sakura couldn't stop him from landing that aggressive punch on his teammate's face. And unlike other times where he definitely would have fought back, Sasuke had stood still. Not making a move to return the hit, accepting the blow like an obedient little kid.

Because he knew he deserved it, deserved his anger and…

"Sakura?" he places his palm over her much smaller one, blanketing it entirely, "Aren't you... angry with me?"

"Eh?" her green eyes go wide, a look of surprise shadowing over her face. Then, she smiles. A sad, bitter smile. "If I say I am, would that change anything? Would that stop you from throwing your life away in the future?"

Sasuke sits there, unmoving. It was checkmate. He couldn't probably come up with a reply to that.

"Sasuke Kun knows what it feels like to lose the people you love. You know it better than anyone else."

"Sakura... I..."

What can he possibly say? He won't ever forget those early years of his life. He remembers visiting his family's grave. Standing there all alone, the only one left behind in the world of the living. The pain, the loneliness, the emptiness. It was after Sakura and Sarada came into his life that the agony started to dissipate. Because the void he had been carrying in his heart for years, they filled it in. No, they won't ever be able to replace those he lost, for no-one can replace anyone. But to his own bewilderment, they made a place in his heart. A place he never thought could exist. Sometimes it baffles him. How once the idea of loving again seemed impossible to him. Until it just happened.

He tries to picture Sakura and Sarada, standing there at the grave by themselves as he too had joined the departed. It stabs at his heart to even imagine them going through that feeling of loss. He has to stop his mind from picturing those images.

But...

He is a shinobi. And to a shinobi, duties must come first. Always.

Still, what can he possibly say to his wife when she looks at him like this? Baring her honest feelings in front of him.

"But it was because you were left behind."

Sasuke looks at her glowing green eyes. He sees the tears pooling in them.

"It was because you were left behind that Sasuke Kun found us. Me and Sarada. And I know. I know that it doesn't take away the pain of your past but still, now you have embraced the present. You allowed yourself another chance at happiness. And isn't that why?"

Sasuke blinks.

"You want me and Sarada to have that chance. Even though we'll never be able to fill the void if you ever leave us, you want us to find something to keep us going for the rest of our lives."

Sasuke's eyes go wide. He watches his wife, his hand still on hers.

"I'm not angry, Sasuke Kun. Not at all. I'm just… It's just that...," she shakes her head as tears spill out of her green eyes, rolling down her cheeks "I was scared…"

She hangs her head. And for the first time since they stepped inside their house, she sounds exhausted. Defeated.

"I told you I believed in you and I did, I did have faith because I know you won't leave us if you could help it. But still… Sasuke Kun, I can't help it. I'm a shinobi but I'm a human too. I'm your wife. And I was scared I'll have to return to this house all by myself, knowing you'll never set foot here ever again. Worrying about having to break it to Sarada when she returns home in the morning."

Sasuke's insides twist in pain. He can't bring himself to hear it anymore.

He tugs at her arm, silently asking her to sit on his lap. And she complies wordlessly. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. Why are you apologising for doing something you wished you didn't have to do?"

He sees her looking into his soul through the windows of his heterochromic eyes.

"I was afraid," his voice sounds like an echo as he finally admits it to his wife within the confines of their bedroom.

Of death. Of never being able to see them again. Of not being able to see Sarada achieve her dream of becoming the Hokage. Of not getting to grow old with Sakura like he had promised her when he shared the Uchiha name with her. He thought maybe once he was finally freed from his duties, having given everything he had to offer, once he had nothing more to do other than await his departure, during those last few moments, he could allow himself a few nonsensical thoughts. Trying to see behind closed eyelids what he couldn't see with his eyes open. As if like casting a genjutsu on himself.

"When Naruto told me the seal had been undone, I felt relieved."

That was when he could finally succumb to his heart. Allowing himself the luxury of a sigh of relief.

"Me too," as the tears roll down her cheeks, very gently Sasuke wipes it away. "When you came down to find me, I felt like I could finally breathe again."

"And…" she looks at him like she's contemplating something. "If it was me, I'd do the same. If a day ever comes when I can secure a future for you and Sarada at the cost of my life, I'll do that in a heartbeat."

"Don't say that," he shuts her up and pulls her close, enveloping her with his one and a half arms. Feeling the beat of her heart against his chest through the thin material of their sleepwear.

Never. Never her while he still lives. Ever. He has already lost too many. Way too many.

Yet, deep in his heart, he knows that it's not an impossibility. The world might be peaceful for now but there still remain some unknown hazards, concealed in the dark corners beyond everyone's reach. And there is every possibility that one day they'll unveil themselves without any warning. Bringing forth unforeseen devastation. And maybe in the worst case scenario... Either him or her...

No. Isn't that what he works so diligently for? To eradicate the chances of such a doomed future?

There's no point losing sleep over what could be.

Instead, he urges himself to consider how fortunate he is. To be back here like this. Sitting here on their bed, Sakura in his arms. Her body heat radiating to him, her chest rising and falling as she breathes silently in his embrace. Even though he had braced himself for the worst, he got to return home to her once again.

"I'm home, Sakura," his voice sounds almost like a whisper.

_I made it back home. I'm here again. With you._

"Welcome home, Sasuke Kun," her arms tighten their grip around her husband's neck as Sakura buries her face in his shoulder and cries silently. Her smaller body shake against his muscular chest.

Sasuke gently places his palm on her head as he feels her tears drench his nightshirt.

.

.

.

"By the way," with one jump, Sakura sits up on the bed. The mattress bounces a little at the impact. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her sudden energetic behaviour. But doesn't lift his head from the comfort of the pillow.

"You were so cool up there," she leans towards him as a look of adoration glows in her face, "Cutting through lightning like that. I've never seen you do that before."

So many years of being married to him, and she still keeps finding new reasons to be mesmerised by him.

"You don't change, huh?" the corner of his lips lift a little.

"Do you want me to change?" batting her thick pink eyelashes, she pouts. Just because. In her heart, she knows his answer all too well.

"No," and without a warning he pulls her. Making her head rest on his chest as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Now go to sleep. It's almost dawn."

Without another word, Sakura snuggles closer into his warmth, smelling in the faint scent of the fabric softener from his freshly laundered nightshirt and pulls the blanket over their exhausted bodies.

* * *

**Note: **Had to pour in some fabric softener because I know your dirty minds were gonna think they had sex. Although at first, I thought they'd have one of those "I thought I had lost you" kind of wild sex in the shower but after everything that happened, I think they'd be too tired to do that.

In the epilogue, Sasuke still had the bruise from Naruto's punch. Being Sakura's husband, if a simple bruise from a punch is still there, the only possible explanation is it wasn't healed. Right? And of course Sakura won't refuse to heal him. Besides, when Naruto punched him, Sasuke just stood there and took it. Which made me believe he felt like he deserved it. My boy was going to sacrifice his life even though he didn't want to die. Because he thought it was needed. And also felt guilty for having tried to give up his life in the first place. There was a line from Naruto's POV like _why is this guy always thinking about others only?_ I felt that in my soul.

Whatever. I kinda am bad with canon-verse fics. So, reviews are very much appreciated.

Lots of love,

June ❤️

[05.02.2020]


	4. Connected

_**Connected**_

**Summary:** Rumor has it that Sasuke's wife is single.

**Rating: **M

* * *

_**Note:** This is just a drabble I wrote when I was high on the initial Sasuke Retsuden spoilers. It was meant for fun only, I never meant to post it but one of today's prompts for #SasuSakuTwitFest2020 is connected and my dirty mind took the word too literally. So, I'm posting it as today's entry LOL._

* * *

"Sasuke Kuuuuun!" Sakura's hoarse voice resounds in the room. Her head thrown back, pink hair a mess of tangles and sweat, eyes squeezed shut, perfectly manicured nails digging into her husband's broad shoulders, drawing out specs of blood, her slender yet muscular legs clinging to his torso, in a desperate effort to draw him closer.

But Sasuke denies her what he knows she wants from him. Instead, he leans forward, whispering in a low husky tone, "Tell me Sakura, do you have a lover?"

Sakura's big jade eyes go bigger in surprise and she feels the warm wetness of her husband's tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

"Are you perhaps… single?"

A shiver runs through her entire body. She finds his overwhelming heterochromic gaze pouring into her. His hot breath brushing against her face, his nose almost touching hers, his lips too close. Yet, too far.

He moves, but it's nothing like what she wants… she needs at the moment. It's shallow and slow, meant to torture her rather than satisfy her. But a moan escapes her swollen lips nevertheless.

"Tell me."

Another painfully shallow movement.

"N-No," she manages to voice, out of breath.

"No?" Sasuke raises a dark eyebrow. The corner of his lips curving into an evil grin.

"I'm not… single… I'm your wife… so, please," she pleads him. Green eyes starting to tear up.

With a satisfied smirk, he crashes his lips against hers, tongue slipping into her mouth, and he moves, faster and deeper, finally granting her what she has been longing for all this time.

* * *

**Note:** In case you think it was stupid, I literally named this file 'embarrassment'. You can leave hate comments if you feel like it, but those don't work on me.

And for my kind and lovely readers who read all the bullshit I post on this site and still support me, I love you all.

June ❤️

[02.06.2020]


	5. Sugar And Spice

_**Sugar And Spice**_

**Summary: **Sasuke takes his daughter to the hospital for health checkup.

**Rating:** K

* * *

_**Note:** A small snippet based on one of my headcanons. For #SasuSakuTwitFest2020. Prompt is taking care of the baby._

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke San," the young woman smiles at him from behind the counter, polite and professional.

"Hn."

"Gooood morning, Sarada Chan," she pours in an extra sweet smile for the little girl. But Sarada refuses to acknowledge the greeting. Instead, she turns away, hiding her face in her Papa's shirt.

"She doesn't seem to be in a good mood today," the woman hands him the slip.

"Ah."

.

.

.

Sasuke waits, Sarada on his lap. The large TV in the lobby playing a cartoon show. He ignores the looks he gets from the other parents, mostly mothers, and watches his daughter instead. Her little fingers digging into his shirt tighter. Her tiny head moves around, one side to another. Checking the unfamiliar surrounding.

"Ah, Sasuke San," a young nurse passing by notices him and stops to greet. Which he doesn't mind. These are Sakura's subordinates, and he himself has some reputation as well. So, it's not exactly new to him. But today, as the girl approaches him, hell breaks loose. Sarada bursts out into tears. She doesn't just cry, she wails.

Sasuke sighs. Having seen it coming for a while. It's not that Sarada is a fussy baby. She's friendly with people she's familiar with. Like Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade or Shizune. She's comfortable with them to the point that if him or Sakura needs to be somewhere, they could leave her with one of them for hours. However, it takes time for her to get familiar with people. The sudden surge of unknown faces all around must have scared her.

"Shhhh!" he gently coos into ear, rocking her in his single arm a little, "Sarada, don't cry."

But her death scream continues. Making Sasuke think she's going to tear her throat open for sure. Seeing no other choice, he gets up from the seat and paces around the lobby in an attempt to calm her down.

But his daughter seems to be in extra bad mood today. So, her screams continue.

He takes her to the window as a last desperate effort.

"Look, Sarada. A bird."

Sarada doesn't even care to look and only keeps crying.

He knows it's not the case but still checks her diaper to make sure.

"Sarada, it's okay."

_The_ Uchiha Sasuke, known around the entire shinobi world as one of the strongest shinobis that has ever lived on this planet, he finds himself utterly helpless in the middle of a hospital lobby in front of his crying baby daughter.

He's still struggling with his screaming daughter when he hears over the speaker, "Patient number 39."

He heads towards the doctor's room without wasting another moment. Opening the door, he looks at his wife, his eyes silently pleading for help. Sakura leaves the desk and walks up to them. She attempts to take the crying baby from her husband, but Sarada screams harder just at her touch, not even looking to see who the person touching her is.

"Sarada-" Sakura's voice is half a whisper half a coo. Like caressing the crying kid with her words.

It has the desired effect on the baby. She stops crying for a moment, turning her head to finally see the doctor.

"It's Mama, Sarada," Sakura smiles sweetly, holding her hands in front of her daughter, "You don't want to come to Mama?"

Sarada blinks a few times, her thick black eyelashes brushing against her wet cheeks. Lips still pressed together as if she's contemplating whether to cry again or not. Then slowly, she extends her little arms towards her mother. Sakura takes her from Sasuke and gently wipes away the tears from her plump cheeks. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?"

"glllglgglllll" Sarada explains to her mother what exactly prompted her to break out into that earth shattering cry.

"Awwww. I see," she nods. Then holds the little girl close to herself, resting her head on her chest and gently rubbing her back. "It's okay baby, Mama is here now."

"I think she got scared seeing so many unknown people."

"Ah, so that happened?" Sakura smiles at her daughter once again, "Is that so, Sarada? You don't like people? Are you like your Papa?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at his wife's teasing. Sarada lifts her head from her mother's chest, now having stopped crying for good but hiccuping still, and looks at her mother with her teary big black eyes.

"You stopped crying! You're such a good girl, Sarada," she gives her a kiss on the forehead, "Let's do our check-up. Okay?"

Sasuke follows silently as his wife picks up the stethoscope from her desk. Their baby in her arms.

* * *

**Note: **I tried my best to not make them OOC.

Love,

June ❤️

[04.06.2020]


	6. Prelude

**_Prelude_**

**Summary: **Sasuke is just getting started on his life as a married man.

**Rating: **T

* * *

_**Note:** For day six of #SasuSakuTwitFest2020. Prompt is marriage._

* * *

He forces his unwilling eyelids open as the bright morning light sneaking in through the window interrupts his peaceful slumber. And without any warning, like a sudden thunderstorm that appears abruptly on a summer evening, strands of unruly pink invade his vision.

Sakura is still deep in her sleep, her small face tucked into his neck, her breathing calm and steady. Her pillow neglected on the other side as she uses the bicep of his amputated arm to rest her head. She's close, closer than she ever has been, and not just bodily. An almost smile appears on Sasuke's thin lips as he gently runs his fingers through the loose silky pink tendrils of her hair. The blanket has moved aside, exposing her naked skin to his curious gaze. For a moment, he turns away out of instinct, just like he has been all this time since she joined him in his travels. But just that instant, his mind goes in flashback, playing it all over again. Reminding him that his life has changed. Forever. As he recalls, his heart starts to run wild, and amidst that sudden chaos, he allows himself the sight of the curve of her back, her pale skin with imprints of red, relics from last night, the indentation of her spine running along, as if trying to lead him somewhere. Without thinking, he reaches out, gently tracing that dip with his finger, as if a lute player playing his lute. His eyes however, return to her sleeping face, noticing for the first time how long and thick her her cherry blossom coloured eyelashes are. He misses those jade windows to her soul, shut away behind her closed eyelids. She is colourful, as if to do justice to her namesake, as if an embodiment of spring. Pouring sunshine and vibrancy into his frozen, barren life. She always has.

Always.

And now, she is his wife.

Wife.

_Wife._

He's a husband now. He is Sakura's husband.

He recalls the events of the previous day, at the old shrine. It was an unpretentious wedding, devoid of big ceremonies or guests, just the two of them fulfilling the basic rituals as the priest wed them in front of the deities. Followed by sharing drinks from the sake cups. Reciting the wedding vows. As the groom, Sasuke was the one to read the vows out to the gods, while Sakura just stood there next to him. It was rather brief. Promises to love and trust each other, to be by each other's side through thick and thin, till the end of their days. However, those were heavy words, with sincere implications. It only dawns upon him now. As he watches his wife sleep in his arms. The naked heat of her bare skin reaching him under the blanket. Her heartbeats against his. At the end of the vows, it read,

Husband,

Uchiha Sasuke.

As he uttered those words, there was a feeling taking form inside his chest. A feeling unlike anything he had never known.

And then, from his side, Sakura read her words.

Wife,

Sakura.

Wife.

_Wife_.

Sakura is his wife.

When he opened his eyes last morning, he was a single man, no ties in this world. Nothing binding him. A free bird. And yet, from this morning, for every morning he will open his eyes to greet another new day, he will have a wife.

Just five years ago, he never could have imagined himself like this. He would not have dared. To start a family. To begin something again. Because obtaining something came hand in hand with risking losing it. Like he already had once. Going through that same pain he already had once.

But…

He watches her sleep.

What does it mean to have a wife? What are the things that need to change now that he is a husband? What even is a marriage?

All his familial ties were ruptured, demolished into nothingness within the span of one night. Just one single night and he lost it all in the blink of an eye. Only seven years of age. From that day onwards, he has lived in this world as a loner. There were times, times when bonds threatened to detain him, bonds he didn't want, bonds he tried everything within his power to break free from.

But this time… This time, it's a bond he chose out of his own free will. A bond that will bind him a lifetime.

How does he ensure he doesn't make a mistake?

How can he be a good husband to his wife?

Over the years, parts of his memories from his childhood have faded away. It isn't a conscious process, but there are moments when he tries to recall certain events from the past, only to realise that his mind can no longer reproduce certain details. It makes him feel somewhat frustrated, but he also tells himself that it's a sign he's moving forward. The shackles of his past no longer holding him as tight as they once did.

However, he remembers vaguely. His father, being the leader of a prestigious clan, was distant, emotionally withdrawn. And yet, his mother understood him. She understood him in ways no-one else did.

Should he look up to them? In order to make his marriage with Sakura work properly?

But Sasuke is no clan leader. He is the sole living soul in a crowd of ancient ghosts, the only one left behind. He is marred with a tainted past. He is physically handicapped, an eternal reminder of his tumultuous days. He wears darkness like it's second skin to him.

And Sakura…

Unlike his mother who in spite of being a jounin gave up on being an active duty shinobi in order to take up the role of a wife, Sakura is an indispensable figure. Not just in their village, the entire shinobi world reveres her for her capabilities and accomplishments. She is not going to and Sasuke by no means wants her to give that all up.

His mother, like an ideal traditional wife, never questioned her husband's actions, never spoke against him. While Sakura has always stood up to him firmly whenever she saw him going down a wrong path. Since the time they were twelve. And he is well aware, if he does something her morals does not approve of, she would confront him again.

Because she is unlike his mother. And he is unlike his father. And Sasuke realises in this moment that there is absolutely nothing, no guide books, no teachers to guide him through this new chapter of his life that has barely begun.

Sakura stirs a little, abruptly breaking his chain of thoughts. He watches her in the new glow of the morning as her eyelids flutter open.

"G-Good morning."

She blushes hard, not looking him directly in the eye. And it's so different, so new, so beautiful. He recalls the previous night, the feeling of being joined with her, a real physical connection between the two of them, discovering a side of hers, uncovering a side of himself, a side no-one but the two of them will ever be allowed to see, it was so overwhelming, he can only believe it possible for something like that to exist because he experienced it himself. It can only be felt, not explained or learnt.

"Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke Kun…

.

.

.

_"I like Sasuke Kun so much, so much, it's too much for me to bear."_

_"But, Sasuke Kun! Just a little... If there's just a little place for me in a corner of your heart... I beg you... please don't go further away."_

_"Welcome home, Sasuke Kun."_

_._

_._

_._

A sigh of relief escapes his lips.

It's Sakura after all.

She has been there. All along. With her, nothing will ever go wrong. Nothing can ever go wrong.

No-one could possibly guide him through this. For no-one has ever been married to Sakura. And for no-one is him. Him and her, they will figure things out between themselves. There's no need for them to conform.

_We'll be fine._

He wraps his right arm around Sakura's naked shoulders, drawing her close to his bare chest.

"It's still too early."

He shuts his eyes once again.

* * *

**Note:** I think this was kinda silly but I wanted to write it still.

Love,

June ❤️

[06.06.2020]


	7. Baby Antics

_**Baby Antics**_

**Summary: **Sasuke's daughter wants his onigiri.

**Rating: **K

* * *

_**Note:** Small snippet for day seven of #SasuSakuTwitFest2020. Free prompt._

* * *

"Sarada, raise your hands," Sakura's voice is soft, sweet, full of adoration, almost like a lullaby.

Sasuke watches as the little girl, her black hair still damp from the bath, complies. Slowly lifting her tiny hands above her head.

"Yes! Just like that," Sakura puts the little red dress on her daughter.

Then, she pats her head. "You're such a good kid, Sarada," she smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Making her giggle.

.

.

.

"Aaaaa," Sakura holds the spoon in front of the little girl's mouth, "Sarada, say aaaaa."

"Aa-aa," Sarada opens her mouth. Letting her mother feed her.

"Sarada is such a good kid," Sakura pats her head lovingly and kisses the girl on the forehead as Sasuke sets the table for their dinner.

.

.

.

"Sarada, can you say one two three for Mama?"

"Wannn… Ttooo… Shiiiii…"

"Yes! You said it!" Sakura claps, excitedly. And then leans forward, to pat her head, "You're such a good kid, Sarada." And gives the baby a kiss.

Sarada giggles in happiness. Making Sasuke smile as well.

.

.

.

Sasuke gives her the little onigiris, the perfect size to fit in her tiny hands and mouth. Sarada observes the balls of rice with full concentration. Then looks at her father. The bigger onigiris on his plate. Her eyes scoot back to her own plate on the feeding tray.

"Waaant," with her chubby hand, she points towards the onigiris on her father's plate.

Sasuke looks at her.

"Want," she points towards his onigiri again. This time sounding a little more demanding.

Sasuke puts the onigiri back on the plate and leans towards his daughter. Taking a tiny onigiri from her plate. He holds it up in front of her.

She shakes her head, with so much force that it almost makes Sasuke back off a little.

"Big- O- nnigiri- Want-"

Her cheeks puff and eyebrows draw closer, she sticks her lower lip out, tears pooling in her big black eyes.

"But-" Sasuke looks at the onigiris on his plate. Those are too big for her. That's the purpose of making smaller ones for her in the first place. But she's too young to understand that.

With a sigh, Sasuke hands his onigiri to her, "Here."

Her tantrum stops, she holds the onigiri with both her hands and observes it, turning it around like she's just got her hands on a new toy.

Then, she looks up at him. With a smile on her face, exposing the eight milky teeth she has. She lifts one hand towards him. Not exactly understanding what she wants now, he leans towards her, "Papa-" she tries to pat his head but her tiny hand can only reach his forehead, "Papa- good kid-" she giggles and gives him a kiss, more like just presses her lips on his cheek and painting it with saliva for she still hasn't figured out how to give a proper kiss.

Sasuke watches her, a little taken aback. But the kid doesn't mind him anymore. She gets busy eating the onigiri which as expected, doesn't fit in her small mouth. It breaks, spreading chunks of rice all over the feeding tray. Sarada watches, and then picks the scattered rice with her hands, putting them in her mouth.

It finally occurs to him. Whenever she does what she's asked to, Sakura pats her head, calling her a good kid and gives her kisses. So, she figured that's how you're supposed to act when someone listens to you.

A faint smile appears on his lips as he pats his daughter's head.

He picks up the slice of roasted tomato that the baby took from inside the onigiri and discarded. Sasuke puts it in his mouth and plucks the rice grains sticking to Sarada's cheeks as his daughter keeps eating the onigiri she obtained from her father.

* * *

**Note: **Since they refuse to give us official new parents SasukSaku with baby Sarada content, my headcanons are all I have.

Love,

June ❤️

[07.06.2020]


	8. Mama

_**Mama**_

**Summary:** Sasuke's daughter is picking up her Papa's words.

**Rating: **K

* * *

_**I'm posting this story today as a birthday gift for my friend Brittany. Happy Birthday, Britt** (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤_

* * *

"I don't see your cup, Sakura," Sasuke turns around. To his wife at the table, feeding their baby daughter. She has been at it for almost half an hour now. Because the little girl doesn't quite understand the necessity of food for survival and therefore doesn't exactly like to co-operate.

"Oh. I washed it earlier. It's in the left cabinet."

"Hn."

She returns her attention back to the baby. Holding the spoon in front of her.

"Kkura," the little girl says, a smile on her face.

"Eh?"

"Kkura," Sarada giggles happily.

A furrow appears on Sakura's forehead.

"Kkura."

"Is she... trying to say Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

"Kkura," Sarada repeats again. This time louder.

"I think you're right. She's saying Sakura."

"Kkura, kkura, kkura," Sarada repeats her new favourite sound like a parrot, throwing her little fists in the air out of excitement.

"Sarada," Sakura speaks in a sweet voice, smiling at the baby gently, "I'm your Mama. You have to call me Mama."

The baby blinks, looking at her mother.

"Can you say Mama? Maa ma?"

"Mma?"

"Yes! Maa ma."

"Mmaa- mma?"

"Yes!" Sakura pats her little head in encouragement, "Call me Mama."

"Mmaa- maa," Sarada says again, a wide smile on her face.

Sasuke watches them from behind the counter, smiling to himself.

"Sakura, do you want something to go with your tea?"

"Oh?" Sakura turns her head to him with a smile, "Yes please. Give me the sweets you brought earlier."

"Ah."

"Kkura!" Sarada announces again. Drawing her parents' attention back to her.

"I guess it's difficult for her to understand the difference at this age. She hears you call me by my name and then we're also teaching her to call me Mama. She's getting confused."

Sakura wipes away the food from the corner of her daughter's lips.

"Kkura!" Sarada chirps again. Looking at her mother with expecting eyes because her Mama generally praises her when she speaks.

"Here," Sasuke places the hot cup on the table, carefully out of his daughter's little hand's reach, then adds the small plate with two cherry blossom shaped sweets on it, "Mama."

Ignoring Sakura's bewildered expression, he takes a seat at the table.

"Mmaa maa," Sarada repeats.

"Yes, Mama," Sasuke chuckles at his daughter and ruffles her hair lovingly, "She is Mama and I am Papa."

"Mma maa! Pa pa!"

He smirks at the sight of his wife who seems unable to find words yet, "We have to teach her, don't we? You've been calling me Papa in front of her too." He shrugs as he sips his tea.

"You say that but... Shannaro." Sakura picks up her cup as well.

"Mma maa! Pa pa!" in the background, their daughter keeps chanting the two words like a mantra.

* * *

**Note:** Another little headcanon. I was reading your comments recently, I avoid reading comments for this fic since I don't think I'm good at writing canon-verse fics so I'm afraid I'll see something negative and that'll affect me. But to my surprise the comments were so nice? I wasn't expecting it AT ALL. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I got a request to write a chapter about when Sasuke comes home from the time travel with Boruto? I've been thinking about it. So far, I don't have a decent idea but I'll keep thinking if I can come up with something. That episode was really wholesome.

Anyway, this is for my friend's birthday so, what's better than a little fluffy SasuSakuSara family moment?

Lots of love,

June ❤️

[18.08.2020]


End file.
